The Dimension Jumpers
by Bluezone777
Summary: CH. 7 up! Su's invention thrusts Kei and Mot into a parallel dimension where Hinata is controlled by two warring factions, the Aoyama family and the Su family. CANCELLED FOR NOW DUE TO LOW AMOUNT OF REVIEWS AND HITS MAYBE I'LL FINISH IT
1. how the story begins

**The Dimension Jumpers **

**Chapter 1 how the story begins**

**Disclaimer I don't own Love Hina**

**Author Notes:** thanks for all of the reviewers who gave advice to make the story look and sound better. This is an redone version of chapter one. There are some changes to what is said and thought but not enough to change the story line.

**Story Notes:** Names of characters in underline are referring to the names of the people who live in the parallel dimension and the names in regular type are the names of the people who live in our dimension.

_I don't know what happened back there._

_I was for one moment in Su's room as she tested her quote latest and greatest invention unquote. A machine that can prove that there are other parallel dimensions that exist in our universe but up until now cannot be visited by anyone._

_The theory has always been there. We do not need any proof because we have seen it first hand. Nobody believed that it could work. I wasn't afraid of this creation, this machine, for it could not work. I was sure of it. We were all sure of it but Su believed it could work._

_She turned it on and we waited for the machine to fail as all the other machines had eventually done but this time we were wrong, very wrong. What Motoko and I witnessed during the time spent in this reality, if you can call it that, changed our perceptions on everything. The perception that this is the one and only universe that no other worlds or dimensions will or ever existed. That eternal life was an impossible feat to accomplish. A place that seemed so much like our own but at the same time was totally different._

_The people we met there were the people, Motoko and even I called friends, even family but they were totally different people. This place was called Hinata Hot Springs and it felt like our home but it felt like it wasn't our home at the same time. This is the story of the people we met, the places we traveled, and how the two of us escaped from this nightmare. This is our story._

_A bright light was all that we could see but then the light subsided and we were in the town of Hinata Hot Springs_.

"Where am I?" _Keitaro asked himself as he became confused during the time spent in the bright light. _

"Keitaro, is that you?" _Motoko asked to as she heard his voice amongst the crowd._

"Right here!" _He spoke as he waved his hand to get her attention._

_She followed his voice and the hand that waved her over and when they found each other, we felt better knowing that we were okay but at that time something started to bother us._

"It seems that we are in the town of Hinata Hot Springs, Urashima. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is but it feels as if I am in a foreign place."

"That's impossible! How could that contraption do this! Do you really think that we have actually traveled to a parallel dimension and, if we did, how can we get back home?"

"That thought did cross my mind but you should take a look at the buildings all around you. They appear to have been scarred in battle but we live in a peaceful country and yet it looks as if major battles have been fought here recently."

"You're right, Motoko but.."

_I was then interrupted by a news program playing on a TV in an electronics store and it was then that we realized the gravity of our situation._

"Hello and welcome to Western Hinata Hot Springs News Channel 8. We have breaking news to report at this time. There appears to be yet again another explosion. This time the attack is in sector three of west Hinata hot springs. There has been no word on casualties at this time but the Aoyama Administration has confirmed that this attack was carried out by the rogue government of East Hinata Hot Springs. It is currently controlled by Prime Minister Amalla Su who has yet to take responsibility for this barbaric act of violenceMore updates will come as we receive them. This has been Western Hinata Hot Springs News Channel 8 breaking news, signing off."

_Aoyama Administration_? _Motoko thought to herself. When has this town been split into two and why does my family have complete control over the west half of town? Did Su's machine really work and if so, are we really in a parallel dimension? _

_Prime Minister Amalla Su running the east half of Hinata Hot Springs? This can't be! This town has had no problems of any kind for as long as I can remember. No, it can't be! Did Su's invention actually work? If it did work, we are surely in more trouble than we can ever imagine. Keitaro thought to himself as if he can somehow reason out what he has just learned which he couldn't._

"Hey, look over there Motoko. That looks like _Kitsune_ over there across the street."

"Yes that does but we can't be sure if these people are our friends in this dimension. They could be.." _I never got to finish the sentence as Keitaro started to run to where Kitsune was walking and caught up with her._

_For the love of it all, will he ever use a little common sense for once and just listen to what I have say._

_I ran and caught up with him but at that time Kitsune spoke to the two of us._

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself captured, _Keitaro _and why are you being followed by...?" _Kitsune spoke to up as if she confused him with his counterpart in this dimension. When she saw me, she looked terrified as if she saw a ghost. _"You, you, you're dead, I know it. It was all over the news."

"Dead? What are you talking about?" _Was my counterpart in this dimension really dead and what will that mean to me? I know it could be dangerous but if what Kitsune says is true, and if they think that I am the Motoko of this dimension, they may try to have me me...I thought to myself before my thoughts were interrupted._

"You, you are General Motoko Aoyama, head of the military of West Hinata or at least you were until an unknown gunman put three bullets in your chest six months ago while eating at a restaurant."

"General? I was the leader of the military of West Hinata? Why is Urashima so important? I need answers and I need them now."

"We need a place to stay. Do you have any place where we could stay and talk?"

"Yeah, I got a safe place where you can lay low for a while. I need to have a serious talk with the two of you."

"I agree. When we get there, we need answers to a lot of questions and we need them now."

"Same here. You better start explaining yourself as I am already confused. I have lots of questions for both of you as well and I want them all answered."

"Let's head there now before you two start to attract attention to yourselves which will not be a good thing for any of us."

_We then headed to Kitsune's safe place but when we got there, we weren't sure how we were going to take what Kitsune was going to tell us. The one thing that we needed now was a way home. I'm not sure if there is any possibility of it happening but we have to try anything and everything. In the meantime, we need to know the history of this place. We both were curious to know how our friends and family were like in this dimension. Most important of all the questions we were planning on asking, we needed to know who we were and we behaved in this dimension. I just somehow knew the answers to these questions were not going to be easy to swallow but I know that this knowledge will be essential to our survival._

**Author notes: **To explain the story better, Su had created a machine that can transport a person or persons into a parallel dimension. Motoko and Keitaro are thrown into this dimension. In this dimension, Hinata is split between two warring factions. One controlled by Tsuroko Aoyama and the other controlled by Amalla Su. Why they are in a constant state of war and what Keitaro has to do with this war and his importance to both factions will be answered in the next chapter. **Please read and review with your input and any suggestions for how the story should play out will be heard but not necessarily be used but are always appreciated. **


	2. Many questions many answers but we are s...

**The Dimension Jumpers**

**Chapter 2 Many Questions, Many Answers** **But We Are Still Confused**

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**Reviewer reply notes: **I thank all those who gave reviews as I look forward to reading them all. If you have a question that needs to be answered please sign in so I can e-mail you. I thank the first three reviewers for helping to point out the grammar problems. I reread through it and they started to hit me like a ton of bricks lol and thanks to simmyc for showing me that I have fixed most of the mistakes. I rewrote chapter one and noticed the differences almost immediately. Some of you have said that it went too fast. **"Sometimes when you think that you know everything, you end up knowing hardly anything at all." **Keep that in mind when you are reading the future chapters.

**Author notes:** please read these author notes before reading this chapter to prevent confusion.

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by Kitsune

**Words in bold are spoken by Keitaro**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined refer to the people in the parallel dimension.

Names that are NOT underlined refer to the people in our dimension.

_We finally got to this safe place as she put it. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking like a house or an apartment which it was but this was hidden underground and personally, I really didn't give a damn as this world didn't look friendly to me. We wanted to get out of this nightmare alive and intact which later we would find out would not be all that easy to accomplish._

_Kitsune let us into her underground "apartment" and closed the door. _

"Okay, I gave you a safe place to stay. Now, I want answers to my questions."

"Who the hell are you and don't give me any shit about you two being Motoko and Keitaro because I frankly don't believe a word of it."

"**Well, how do I explain it? We are from a parallel dimension and, yes, our names are Motoko and Keitaro but we don't belong here. We got sent here via a machine built by the Kaolla Su of our dimension."**

"One thing, if what you say is the truth, why would you want to go to this shit hole anyway, it is not exactly a tourist attraction if you haven't noticed already?"

"**We couldn't control where we ended up and we didn't plan on traveling to any parallel dimension of any kind. It was all one big accident and now we want to find a way home to our own dimension."**

"I can't help you with that. You are going to have to see Kaolla Su if you are going to have any hope of returning to your own home. There is no guarantee that even she can help you, but if anyone can, it is going to be Kaolla Su."

_Damn it, I hope that Su can get us home before somebody or something kills us._

"One thing, it is not exactly going to be easy to travel to East Hinata. Let me just say that the Aoyama Government doesn't like people traveling over there. They will shoot you dead before you even get near the wall, much less cross over it."

_I was kind of expecting her to say that. I didn't expect them to let me across since East Hinata was an enemy of Tsuroko._

"**One thing, you said earlier about someone wanting to capture me. Can you explain that a little better for me?"**

"Well, I don't know all the facts about that, but, I do know is that Su has been wanting to see you for some time. Something about the quote miracle that she has been searching for unquote but I didn't really understand all that scientific mumbo jumbo." I remember her referring to an immortality gene and how it can solve all of the problems that we have today. When we get there, she can better explain that to you."

"On the other hand, Tsuroko also wants you for the same reason as Su but I don't think her reasons are all that noble."

_I always thought I had a guardian angel from all the times somebody would attack me in such a way that should have killed me but I continue to live. Does this "immortality gene" exist and is that the reason for my inability to get injured or killed by anyone? I am not surprised that they would want that ability. I don't think I want someone like Tsuroko screwing around with me. I definitely don't want her learning how to harness that ability._

"_**I want to know the history of this place and the events that led to what we see today."**_

"Well for starters, Tsuroko was the head of an elite fighting school which had a lot of influence in Hinata Hot Springs. She became the leader of this group after the mysterious disappearance of her parents which some say was the handy work of Tsuroko herself."

_She killed my counter part's parents? I need to know why she would commit such a barbaric act._

"_**Why would my sister kill our parents?"**_

"Well, I don't know for sure but rumor has it that they were about to retire and hand over full control to their younger daughter, Motoko and bypass their eldest daughter which of course is not what Tsuroko had in mind. At least, that is what I think anyway."

_My sister in my dimension got married and I was being groomed for the position but it seems that they were going to bypass her for some other reason and that must be why she would do such a thing. I was always a little scared by my sister but this_ _version of my sister just terrifies me._

"She got elected to the board of elders of Hinata Hot Springs and not soon after her ascension to the board of elders, they also started to disappear as well. Since she was the only remaining board member who was considered alive at the time, she changed the way the government worked so that only one person controlled everything with the promise of streamlining how government worked and to improve the lives of the people who live here but that was a lie. You can probably guess who has all the power and control."

_How could the people of this town be so stupid as to believe that she was not involved in the disappearance of everyone in the board of elders if she was the only one left? How could they not realize that she could have been behind it all._

"**Wouldn't someone start to complain that it was turning into a dictatorship?"**

"When the elders started to wind up missing, they wanted peace and security and Tsuroko promised all those things when she made the changes. People wanted peace and security and they jumped at the first person who made such promises."

_These people in this dimension make Keitaro look like a genius and I thought that was impossible._

"_**Why is the town split between two factions?"**_

"Well, The country that was controlled by the Su family went to war with the Aoyama controlled Hinata Hot Springs. They were able to take over the Eastern half but they couldn't defeat the western half of Hinata Hot Springs. It then became West and East Hinata Hot Springs and they have fighting that war ever since."

"**How do you fit into all of this, Kitsune?"**

"I used to work for the Aoyama government as the chief of security but I took off after being unable to stomach the atrocities that they committed. They don't take kindly to anyone who crossed Tsuroko the wrong way."

"**You mean you quit the job, right?"**

"When you are hired for a job with the Aoyama government you don't leave unless you disappear or are killed. There is no way out for anyone who gets into that hell hole of a government unless you don't mind being put six feet under and I obviously want to continue staying above ground."

"If you want to understand how ruthless a monster that bitch is, I will give you a perfect example."

"I heard one story about a secretary who made a small mistake while making a cup of tea for her and that bastard just pulled out a gun and shot her in the back of the head without even blinking once."

_I cannot allow this monster to continue her reign of terror anymore. She may not really be my sister but that doesn't mean that she can continue this. I have a good feeling that whoever is going to help us get home would work a lot faster if we help them with their problems._

"**_How could anyone stand having such a person run West Hinata Hot Springs when she has no respect for people and human life in general?_**"

"She controls the media in this town and nothing gets through to the people without her approval. Not many people know of her true nature. The people that do know are willingly serving her, six feet under, or in hiding."

"I once noticed a sign that sits on her desk which read _Failure is not an option nor is it acceptable_." I found out first hand by witnessing the ruthlessness she expressed to anyone who didn't perform to her extremely high expectations. That was about the time I took off before she got around to killing me which is what I found out later on is what happened to the last three security chiefs before me."

_I feel that I have been brought here to make a change for the better and even though these are not my friends or family I must do something. I may not know what I can do now but if there is a way I will find it._

"**_How do we get to East Hinata alive, Kitsune?_**"

"There is only one person who can do that for us."

"**Who is this person anyway? Do you think this person will help us?**"

"She is a spy working for the Amalla Su government. The best of the best and the only one that can help you escape from West Hinata Hot Springs. She calls herself Eagle Eyes and she is most known for her ability to get into and out of any place without anyone being the wiser for it. She can get you over the wall into East Hinata. She is also a crack shot with any gun but there is going to be a problem."

"**_And that is?_**"

"She is extremely paranoid and if she thinks that you are her enemy, she will shoot you dead before you even you knew what hit you. She communicates through letters that are sent by a mechanical pigeon."

"Of course, I would be paranoid too if I was on the top of Tsuroko's list of people she hates and wants to kill."

"**_It sounds like a plan so what do we do now?_**"

"I will write a letter to her explaining our situation and then we wait for her answer. I am quite sure that she will help us so don't worry too much about that. I don't have much in the way of good food but I cook something good for the three of us. We will then get some rest because we are all going to need it."

"**Do you have any sake, Kitsune?**"

"No, I don't drink alcohol, Keitaro."

_We had to laugh at the fact that this Kitsune doesn't drink sake. She gave us a look of confusion but I told her that she wouldn't get the joke. We had a dinner that wasn't half bad. We got some rest and than we hoped for the best. We didn't know it then but this journey was going to be a lot harder than we could have ever imagined. If we ever get home, I am going to break that infernal contraption so no one would have to go through this shit that we are going to have to endure to find our way home._

**Author Notes: **This is the end of chapter two of The Dimension Jumpers. This chapter was basically to get Motoko and Keitaro as well as the reader up to speed on what kind of place this dimension is and what it holds for the two of them. The next chapter will be about their meeting with Eagle Eyes and the plan to get to East Hinata Hot Springs. Please read and review. If you want you can guess in your review who Eagle Eyes is and I want to see if anyone knows who it is. Hint: it is a member of the Love Hina cast. This is just for my curiosity.


	3. The Meeting With Eagle Eyes

**The Dimension Jumpers**

**Chapter 3**_ The Meeting with "Eagle Eyes"_

**Disclaimer: **_Please See First Chapter_

**Reviewer reply notes:**

_I see I got my first repeat reviewer to my story. I thank you for your review and I really do enjoy reading them so make sure you send them in. If you have any questions make sure to sign in so I can reply to them. You gave several answers to my question and yes one of them is the right answer. I haven't thought where Kanako and Tama fit into all of this quite yet but it looks like there will not be any original characters in this story. I am trying to fit the whole LH cast into this story so things will get interesting later on._

**_Story Notes:_** _Please remember this when reading this story to avoid confusion._

"Words surrounded by "" are spoken words."

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by anyone from the parallel dimension.

**Words in Bold are spoken by Keitaro.**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined are referring to the people in the parallel dimension

Names that are NOT underlined are referring to the people from our dimension.

_Well, It looks like morning finally arrived. I could hardly tell the difference between morning and night around here. I didn't know it but when I came to this dimension it was morning. Hell, it looked like it was six in the evening. _

"_**Good morning Keitaro, how was your night?"**_

"**Ok, I guess since I am sleeping on a hard floor with only a pillow isn't exactly comfortable. How was your night, Motoko?"**

"**_Me? The same as you I guess."_**

_Kitsune made us some breakfast and it actually tasted really good since I was having a feeling that good food was going to be hard to come by._

I got a letter back from Eagle Eyes. This is what the letter said

_Interesting story you got there. I would like to see these two. Come to street number 1598 building number 159A with both of them at 11:30AM SHARP_.

_Eagle Eyes_

**Can we wait a while longer, Kitsune?**

"We don't have a lot of time to get to the address that Eagle Eyes gave us. I don't know how your world looks like but it is going to take a while to get there. I said it was safer in the daytime but that doesn't mean it is any easier."

_We started to make the journey to the address that Eagle Eyes gave us. Kitsune was right about it taking a long time to get there. I first noticed yesterday that there seemed to be no law and order of any kind in this dimension. I saw things that would have got you arrested and put in jail for life going on in this place if any of this was going on in my dimension. _

"**What kind of government permits such lawlessness, Kitsune?"**

"Law and order? The Aoyama government is only interested in protecting their own interests. Their police force only punishes people who screw with Tsuroko. You can do pretty much what you want around here and that is why you travel in the morning. In the night, all the people who run their "business" come out here and conduct business. Anybody who goes out at night is either an idiot or suicidal."

"**_What kind of business are you referring to,_ _Kitsune?"_**

"You know, robbery, rape, murder drug dealing that kind of thing but not necessarily in that order though."

_The thought that these kinds of things happened on a daily basis made us queasy. What kind of sadistic, fucked up kind of world is this? I noticed that teenagers also take part in these criminal activities and wondered why they weren't in school._

"**Why aren't any of these kids in school?"**

"They closed the schools down a while back ago. Tsuroko didn't want anyone with any sort of knowledge around here. There was an old saying "knowledge is power" and she wanted it all for herself. Today, you either do what they are doing or are working for the Aoyama government."

"Don't worry, those people only come out at night and sleep in the morning. We must travel in daylight hours. We left so early so we don't get caught walking around at night."

_That piece of info didn't make either of us feel any safer. I thought life before all of this was hard. I had to ask how worst life could get for me! If I could go back in time, I would have kicked my past self in the ass for ever asking that stupid question._

_Meanwhile,_

_Tsuroko was sitting in her office. Hanging on the wall above her head was her treasured ceremonial sword that she used to use during her early days as the leader of her family's fighting school. The door to her office was full of holes and covered in blood stains from the many people who made a mistake and in her eyes that was something that only deserved death. As leader of her little playground as she liked to put it, she was taking a look at her schedule to see what was in store for today._

"I will meet with security at 11:00AM to pick a new head of security. That bastard, I told him never to enter without knocking first and he opened the door without knocking during an important meeting. It felt good putting a bullet in his head. Too bad, I didn't let him live long enough to have some fun."

"Oh well, I guess I will do that next time someone dares to defy my authority. At 1:00 in the afternoon I have to go through today's news and approve of the news program for today and at 3:00 P.M. I have to get ready for the televised executions for the month. My favorite day of the month, I always put on a good show for my loyal citizens."

_Just than a knock was heard at her door._

"Who is it?"

"It is the acting head of security, ma'am."

"Come in. What do you have for me?"

"We have had unconfirmed reports by our agents that they have seen two people who resemble the description of Motoko Aoyama and Keitaro Urashima in sector five."

"Keep an eye out for these people and keep me informed. You are dismissed."

_He left quickly and closed the door._

"Motoko AND Keitaro? This is an interesting development. I thought Black Cobra silenced Motoko after she found proof that I was the one who murdered our parents and the Hinata Council of Elders. I couldn't have her go public with that kind of information. Serves her right for poking around in my business."

"I am going to have a word with him and see what he has to say about this." Well, if it is true, I can finally start working on the immortality gene that I so desire. With the immortality gene in my possession, I can become an immortal being and create an army of invincible soldiers. I can then crush the government of East Hinata and have the head of Amalla Su on my office wall as a trophy. She than flashed a sadistic smile and laughed to herself at the thought."

_Meanwhile,_

_We have finally made it to the location that Eagle Eyes gave us._

"I want to say a few things that are very important and you better fucking listen to what I have to say to the two of you now. When we go inside, you better do what she says, and when she says it."

"She lives a low tech lifestyle so that means that there will not be any communication devices inside. They can track you with those things and a good spy never gets followed by anyone. There is a machine that sends an electric charge through the body to disable such devices you know bugs, wiretaps, c4 explosive devices you know that sort of thing. It isn't going to kill you but it will hurt like a son of a bitch so be prepared for that. Don't make any sudden movements and keep your hands out so she can see them or she will shoot you dead before you even know it so keep yourself calm and we will be all right."

_We entered into the building and discovered it was like a fortress inside and than they heard the voice of Eagle Eyes and saw her through a computer screen._

"Stop in front of the yellow line and don't move across it."

_I could barely tell who she was but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. That's Shinobu over there. I guess there is some reason why she is a cold-hearted spy in this dimension. She was nothing like the Shinobu that I remember. I guess this sick world can do that to a person_.

"Deposit any metal objects into the security box over there."

_We did as she asked but Motoko was having a problem following that command._

"_**I am not leaving my sword behind. I don't part with my sword, ever."**_

_Several guns popped out of the walls and were pointed at the three of us and they were set to fire on all three of us._

"Put the fucking sword down or you are going to get us killed, damn it!"

_Having a Kitsune that didn't take any shit must have scared Motoko into putting her sword down. I was thankful for that. She was going to get us killed for that and I was kinda hoping that I could come home alive. We eventually went through that machine that Kitsune mentioned earlier and believe me when I say this. It shows you a new level of pain. I have a lot of experience in pain and believe me I was not expecting anything like that to happen. Oh, in case you were wondering, it does hurt like a son of a bitch._

_The door opened and we were allowed inside and than we were finally going to see Eagle Eyes in person._

"Sit down here and tell me what you know."

_We told her everything that we told Kitsune earlier and she seemed interested by it._

"So you are from another dimension and you know both of our counterparts, huh? Kitsune was right about you. You need to see Kaolla Su over in East Hinata if you want any hope of going back home." How was I like in your dimension?"

"You were a sweet shy girl who was an excellent cook and I am not exaggerating about any of that, either."

"I wish I could have been like that but life here had other plans. Well, you probably want to know my story so I will tell you how I became the person you see before you."

_She told us the story of her life. I didn't know that her decision to become a spy/assassin was personal to her. It seemed that her parents worked for Tsuroko's government. She doesn't know why but it seems that they were both tortured and killed by Tsuroko's soldiers in front of her for some offense and that is why she became a spy/assassin for the Su government. I guessed some of that by her clothes that she wore. They were all black and you could hardly see her face at all._

"**_How can we get safe passage to East Hinata_?"**

"There is a large wall that separates the East from the West and there are passageways that could get you there but they are too heavily guarded to get through. There is a little known fact about the walls that Tsuroko built to cut off East Hinata from West Hinata. The building material used for that wall are not waterproof and has been cracking down below in some spots. There is a large hole at the base of the wall under about 35 feet of water."

"**_Why would Tsuroko use such poor materials to build a wall knowing that it was surrounded by water?"_**

"She is a cheap son of a bitch, who rather spend her money on herself than on security besides there isn't anyone who would dare try to cross that wall or defy her in any way."

"Kitsune, Do these two have any "gills" implanted yet?"

_Gills? What the fuck is that girl talking about?_

"The dimension they come from doesn't seem to have them so we are going to need some installed in both of them."

"**Hey, I would like a little info on these "gills" that you speak of?"**

"Gills are a device that allows the user to breathe under water like a fish. I couldn't believe how anyone lived without a pair of these on. Don't worry, When you are above water, you breathe with your lungs but under water these babies take over for breathing."

_She pointed to her neck where she had gills installed. I didn't know it back when I first met Kitsune but she also had them installed. The thought of breathing under water like a fish sounded good to me. I guess that is one good thing that came out of all of this._

"I will send a letter to two friends of mine that can get them implanted. They are a couple of guys that I can trust. They sell just about everything that you would ever need. They are the best in the business and very trustworthy. Don't worry about paying for them. I will cover the cost for these since I am guessing that you two don't have any money since you are not from our dimension. "

Until then you three can stay here and wait it out for a while. I have plenty of food, drink, and space for the three of you here. You better get some rest because the journey ahead will not be easy.

_So far, things were looking up for both of us. We had met Eagle Eyes/Shinobu and got her help to reach East Hinata. We both are getting a pair of "gills" which means that drowning will soon become impossible for the two of us and that sounded good to me. I wonder who those people are that are going to put in the "gills." I am having the feeling that I am going to recognize them as well._

**Author Notes: **That is the end of Chapter 3. This chapter dealt with the meeting with Eagle Eyes/Shinobu, and the plan to reach East Hinata. It also gave the reader a look at Tsuroko in action. The man she calls Black Cobra is an assassin and good friend of hers. He will bring nothing but trouble to our dimension jumpers and anyone who tries to help them. Can you guess who Black Cobra is? Do you think you know who the two friends that Eagle Eyes speaks of? All the characters in this story are Love Hina cast members.


	4. A day of Rest and Preparations for a lon...

**The Dimension Jumpers**

**Chapter 4 **_A Day of Rest and Preparations for a Long Journey Ahead_

**Disclaimer: **_Please See First Chapter_

**_Story Notes:_** _Please remember this when reading this story to avoid confusion._

"Words surrounded by "" are spoken words."

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by anyone from the parallel dimension.

**Words in Bold are spoken by Keitaro.**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined are referring to the people in the parallel dimension

Names that are NOT underlined are referring to the people from our dimension.

_A lot has changed over the past few days since being sent into this parallel dimension. I was never on her good side when we first met and she wanted nothing to do with me at first. When we were sent to this parallel dimension, we both had to set aside our differences in order for us to survive and go back to our own dimension. I thought that was the only reason that she was being so nice to me. _

_When I was walking to the home of Eagle Eyes, we saw a lot of things along the way that were terrifying to both of us and neither of us knew it then but we were holding hands as we walked to give each other security and comfort. Any other time, I would have been sent into the air by a ki attack but not this time. It was different now and we both kinda knew it but neither of us would acknowledge it at the time. _

_She showed a look of strength and resolve in facing this predicament but I didn't know it but she was just as scared as I was. It gave me the strength I needed to continue this journey and I was thankful for it. There were only two bedrooms in the place that we were staying at and we had to share a room. Neither one of us cared any more because staying somewhere safe was the only thing that mattered now. Besides, it felt better knowing that I was with someone I knew. I didn't know it then but we were both starting to become good friends and neither one of us knew what that was going to lead to but it could only be a good thing._

_We both woke up feeling a lot better than before since a bed was a lot better than a hard floor. It was a new experience for me sleeping next to a beautiful girl like Motoko and I wish I could stay here forever but that wasn't going to happen. We both got dressed in the same clothes that we wore for the past couple of days. We both needed some new clothes and a bath since we had neither of those things since coming to this parallel dimension. It's not like this was exactly planned out in advance. We were not prepared for a trip especially the kind of trip that we had taken. Thankfully, we were about to get both of these since we could not stand the smell anymore._

"Motoko and Keitaro, there is a bathroom to clean up and I have some clothes that should fit the two of you since I was prepared for your arrival. It's nothing flashy but it is better than wearing those dirty things. You can't go walking around wearing those clothes because people are going to get suspicious. I hope none of Tsuroko's agents have noticed you. If they did, there is going to be a lot of trouble for all of us and that is something we really don't need right now."

_We took the clothes that Shinobu gave us and both took a shower. Neither one of us was used to it since we always took baths before but it did make each of us feel better. The clothes that she gave us actually fit perfectly and I was a little surprised but I did appreciate any help I was going to get while I stayed in this place._

_Shinobu cooked all of us some breakfast and it wasn't anything like the kind of food that the Shinobu back home cooked for us but it wasn't that bad either and it's better than going hungry. _

"**Thank you for cooking us breakfast and giving us some new clothes, Shinobu. We really appreciate all of the kindness that you have shown us."**

"I hope that the new clothes fit. I wasn't positive that they were the right size or not."

"**_These clothes fit perfectly and you couldn't have picked out better clothes than these. Thank you very much, Shinobu."_**

"I had received a letter back and they are coming over later today with the "gills" that I have asked for and some weapons for the three of you. We can't have you running around without some protection."

"**_I don't like guns. I don't need any of those cursed things. I have my sword and that is sufficient."_**

"I hate to break it to you but just about everyone around here is packing heat. Bringing a sword to a gun fight is not very wise and that kind of thinking that you have shown me right now will get you killed out there."

_Kitsune was probably right about that. I don't think that there is anyone here with any sense of honor. Definitely not the kind of honor that Motoko expressed in all aspects of her life so learning how to use a gun and getting used to the idea of carrying a gun is going to be hard but we will have to manage it the best that we can. The thought that either of us would have to kill a person had never crossed either of our minds before coming here but if we are forced to use deadly force, I hope that we will have the courage to do just that when the time comes. _

_There wasn't much that we could do here while we wait for the people implanting the "gills." Motoko just started to mediate like she always did in the morning before anyone else got up and I started to look for something to do while we waited. I never really knew how she could do that at a time like this but it must be relaxing to temporarily forget about everything that has happened to the two of us so far._

_Meanwhile . . . _

_Tsuroko was in her office looking when she heard a knock on her door._

"Who is it?"

"There is a man, who calls himself Black Cobra, here to see you, miss Aoyama. He says that you have arranged to meet him today."

"That is correct. Please let him in now."

_The door opened and a man walked inside who didn't look too friendly. He wore a black trench coat and a pair of black shades. The coat was unzipped which was revealing a picture of a black cobra and if you could see his right arm, you would have noticed a tattoo of a black cobra. He was already an effective assassin but made many "enhancements" to his body to strengthen it and make himself even stronger than he already was._

_He was the one person besides her husband that she respected. She had tested his abilities in a fight that was not just about who was stronger but smarter as well. He knew full well that she wouldn't want anyone better than her being hired as an assassin because she wanted the impression that she was the strongest since she was the leader and a good leader is always the strongest out of everyone who associates with her. In his duel with Tsuroko, he managed to match her strength with equal force that lasted for many hours before she was satisfied that he would be the perfect candidate to be an assassin._

"Hello Tsuroko. What have you been up to lately?"

"You know the usual, taking care of business and how about you, black?"

"Please there is no need for such formalities, Tsuroko"

"Fine, fine! How are you, Seta?"

"Fine, fine. I have been kept busy with work for a while now. What do you have for me?"

"I have received unconfirmed reports that Motoko Aoyama has been spotted in sector five. Care to explain why she is still alive? I hired you to kill her but yet she appears very much alive."

"What do you want me to do? What location was she heading to?"

"She was headed to sector four. One more thing, there are a young man and another young woman following her. Make sure that this man is kept alive. As for the other people, you can get creative about what you do, just make sure they end up dead."

"Very well then. I will go now and carry out the mission, Tsuroko"

_He bowed his head as a sign of respect and left the room to complete his mission._

"Good, I will finally be able to continue work on the immortality gene shortly. I don't how she managed to fool him into thinking that she was dead. I will make sure of it that he doesn't fail again. I don't know for sure but I think that they are trying to get to East Hinata. He better not let them get across because I cannot let the Su government get a hold of the immortality gene or I will surely lose this war and that cannot be allowed to happen."

Back at Eagle Eyes hideout . . .

_It had been several hours but they have finally arrived. The people who had got the weapons and the "gills" that we needed finally arrived. They were given the same treatment that we all received when we first arrived at her hideout. They seemed to be used to the procedure. I don't know how anyone could get used to that contraption. It makes that pain that comes from Naru's punches and Su's inventions feel like bee stings compared to that machine but there they just handled it like it was nothing._

"So ladies what kind of weapons are you interested in, hmm?"

_Those two guys look vaguely like my friends: Haitani and Shirai. I knew that they would look familiar. It seems everyone I meet is someone that either Motoko or I knew as a friend or family member._

"I am going to need three pistols and shotguns and plenty of ammo for both. One thing, don't try to screw me again with those inflated prices or I will not take it so nicely this time."

_They looked like they were a little scared. I don't know how they could think that they could screw with Eagle Eyes and get away with it. She looks like she can see through people like I look through windows. They are just as stupid as my friends back home._

"Of course, we wouldn't do that to you. You are our best customer. I don't deal with those Aoyama monsters. They make me sick to my stomach and I am not supporting their murderous ways with my stuff. "

_They were truly scared out of their minds. I was surprised that she just didn't kill them for that. This Shinobu doesn't look like she takes kindly to people who fuck with her. I guess they must be very good at what they do to be able to try to rip her off and get to live another day. They seemed to be just as stupid as their counterparts back in my dimension._

"Good because if you did, I have to cut you down where you stand. I don't tolerate anyone in my presence that supports that monster. My life's work is to kill that bitch and anyone stupid enough to get in my way."

"I also need two pairs of gills implanted into those two over there."

_She pointed to Motoko and myself and I was having the feeling that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience getting those gills implanted but the thought of swimming underwater as long as I wanted to without being able to drown sounded like it was worth whatever pain we were going to have to endure to get that ability. _

_She paid the two men and then they showed us our new weapons first. I had seen a gun before but never actually held a gun in my hand much less fire one. Motoko on the other hand had grown up despising such weapons and was now forced to use something that wasn't considered an honorable style of fighting to her family or to herself._

_I could tell that it would be hard on Motoko and I tried to reassure her that it would be all right. I personally didn't know how this trip would end for the two of us and she probably knew that already. She seemed happy to have my support during this difficult time for her and I saw her smile for the first time in this world. There wasn't much to be happy about in this screwed up dimension but the look on her face brightened up my day and I would do anything to bring us home no matter how much suffering I would have to endure to get us both home. We were going home and there wasn't anything that was going to stop us from achieving this goal._

"Ok Keitaro. We are going to implant the gills in the two of you. We will start with you and than we will do Motoko after you are finished. We will try to make this as painless as possible but it will hurt for a while. We can't completely knock you out so you will be partially aware of what is going on. We can't have you knocked out for us to do the procedure, ok. This procedure should only take a couple of hours."

"**Ok, I guess. Lets do this already.**_"_

_It took a long time to do it but they finally finished doing the procedure and I didn't feel any different. Neither of us did and that was a good thing. I took a look in a mirror to see if these devices were noticeable to anyone and they weren't which was also a good thing. I can't look like a freak when I came home from this dimension. Strangely enough, Motoko didn't seem bothered the least that she was also getting this device implanted. I would have thought that she wouldn't want a foreign device implanted in her body but she didn't seem to care. I guess she realizes that going home is more important right now and is exactly what I was thinking anyway._

"Well, everything is finished now. We will be leaving right now."

_Shinobu paid the two for their services and they left_.

"Tomorrow morning, we will start the journey to East Hinata. You better rest up because this is going to be a long hard journey for the four of us."

_We didn't know it then but we were about to run into some serious trouble._

**Story Notes:**

_This is the end of chapter four of The Dimension Jumpers. This chapter reflects on how Keitaro and Motoko have changed during the time so far spent in this alternate dimension. They get prepared for their journey with the gills implanted and weapons procured for the journey ahead. It also shows that Black Cobra is starting to look for Motoko and Keitaro and the encounter with him could prove disastrous for everyone. **Will he find them and if so will everyone survive or is this the end for one of our four travelers? **That answer and more will be answered in chapter five. _

**Author Notes:**

_Don't forget to read my other story **Keitaro gets more help or trouble **which is classified under humor/general. I think it is very funny and want some reviews to confirm whether I am right or not. I would like reviews for all my stories since I want to know if what I am doing a good job if something needs improvement since I am not psychic._


	5. The Journey to East Hinata

**Chapter 5**

_The Dimension Jumpers_

_The Journey to East Hinata_

**Disclaimer:** _See First Chapter_

**Reviewer Reply Notes:**

**I like to say thanks for the four reviews that I have received since posting chapter 4. When I started writing fanfiction, I wanted to do something that was different from what all the others have done. I found a lot of humor/romance fanfics here but I noticed that sci-fi love hina fics are in short supply so I thought, hey, let me try writing one of those and this is how this story was born. **

_In response to the Herryk review, he seemed to dislike the style of writing used here. In most stories, you could say he said and she said and you would not have a problem but in a story such as an alternate dimension story where there may be multiple characters with the same name you are going to have a hard time telling who is who and so I thought that the current style would be the most clear and readable that I can be. If you have a question please e-mail me with any questions. Sign in and then review so I can contact you with the answer to any questions. Please send in your reviews for every chapter since I do enjoy receiving and reading them. _

**_Story Notes:_** _Please remember this when reading this story to avoid confusion._

"Words surrounded by "" are spoken words."

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by anyone from the parallel dimension.

**Words in Bold are spoken by Keitaro.**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined are referring to the people in the parallel dimension

Names that are NOT underlined are referring to the people from our dimension.

_Well, we had a good nights rest and are now starting our journey to East Hinata. They said that we will be all right if we keep moving and stay with the group but Motoko and I never really felt safe walking through this town. Every sound we heard made us jump because you never know if someone is going to attack you in this world. I remember how my town looked like and this town did resemble the one in my dimension but the people here are, well in a word, evil. I couldn't figure out what happened differently in this dimension that could have changed the people we knew into such monsters. We really wanted to know what led to this abomination that stands before us and if I there was something that I could do to end this insanity. I wanted to help make it happen. _

_As we walked to the great wall that separated the west from the east, I had many questions that I wanted to ask. I wanted to know why Hinata Hot Springs is being treated like it is a country? It is just a small town in Japan in my dimension but here it seems like the center of the universe and I wanted to know why that is the case? _

_Why would my sister commit such atrocities against the people of this town? My sister was an honorable woman in my dimension but here she is nothing more than a sadistic monster that doesn't place any value on morality and human life. I have the feeling that these answers are not going to be easy to stomach but I must hear the truth if I am going to have any chance of surviving this nightmare. _

"Here is where the hole in the wall is located. We'll swim down to the bottom and go through the hole. Don't surface until you are as far away from the wall as possible as we don't want to be seen since you do know what they do to people who try to cross over into east Hinata."

"Oh, one more thing, this is your first time swimming with gills so you are going to notice some differences in how you breathe and you are going to feel a little strange at first but don't sweat it. This is normal and it will soon pass. You are going to think that you are drowning since you have been accustomed to the fear of drowning but this will also pass with time so don't worry about it. These devices have never failed me and they last forever so you don't have to worry about them malfunctioning on you. For future reference, these devices allow you to breathe underwater but don't go down too deep or you will get the bends which will kill you so be careful."

_Just then a man starting to approach us but Motoko and I didn't see him coming because it was so dark out there. We didn't know it but this man would bring us nothing but trouble on our journey. Shinobu heard the sound of him coming and knew exactly what was going to happen to us._

"Oh Shit! It's Black Cobra."

"Eagle Eyes, take Keitaro and Motoko to East Hinata. I will try to distract him while you make your escape."

"Are you suicidal? You can't fight him! He will kill you for sure. I will fight him and. . ."

"I don't know the way! You are going to have to take those two to East Hinata. Keitaro and Motoko, it was nice meeting you two but I am going to have to stay behind. I hope everything works out for you two. Now go!"

"**But but. . ."**

_I tried to stop Kitsune but Eagle Eyes grabbed each of our hands and headed for the water. Just before we went underwater, I heard the sounds of gun shots and then a scream and I hoped that she would have escaped but that was just foolish to think that she could escape from this man. _

_The way that they described him, it sounded like he was some sort of killing machine. I wondered if this had anything to do with Tsuroko. Damn, I must have been spotted by someone who works for Tsuroko and now I got someone killed. If I had the time to think about what just happened, I would have felt very bad for what happened but now I must go to East Hinata. I couldn't allow her death to be in vain. Her sacrifice allowed Motoko and me to escape to East Hinata. _

_We swam for what seemed like forever. I felt kinda strange since this was my first time using those devices that we got implanted and I was trying to ignore it. Motoko must have felt the same way I did since she was probably trying to cope with using those gills and the fact that Kitsune sacrificed herself so we could get a chance to make it to East Hinata. We both felt guilty for allowing her to do what she did but in the end, we knew that it had to be done. They both spoke of us as if we were their only hope of ending this war and bringing peace to Hinata Hot Springs once again. I don't know why we are so important but I am having that sinking feeling that Kaolla Su will know the answers to my questions. _

_We started to finally see the surface and we were hopeful that they would soon be out of the water and back onto dry land again. We finally surfaced in East Hinata and were just about to get out of the water when we heard a voice and several sounds of guns being pointed at us._

"Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot!"

_We were not about to disobey such an order since it seemed that 20 to 30 guards had surrounded us and were not about to allow anyone to pass and I had the feeling that they weren't exactly the trusting type. We did just come from West Hinata which isn't exactly known for its kind and considerate citizens._

"Hold your fire and stand down." _A voice told the guards_.

_They stopped pointing their guns at us as a young woman approached us._

"Welcome back, you two. Come with me to headquarters. We have so much to talk about."

_I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who told those guards to hold their fire. It was my alternate reality version of my sister, Kanako. I am guessing that she is head of security for the East Hinata Government. I wonder who else lives on this side of Hinata Hot Springs. I hoped I would soon meet Kaolla Su and find out the answers to all of my questions. I hoped that she would know of a way to bring us back home since neither of us wanted to spend the rest of our lives trapped here. I knew that neither of us belonged here and we couldn't stay here forever. I only wanted to help them with ending the war and in return I would ask them to find a way to bring us back to our dimension. _

_I would learn many things about this place._ **What they told us inside that place would truly shock us all.**

**Author Notes: **_This is the end of chapter 5 of The Dimension Jumpers._ _I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. _**The next chapter will be the meeting between our dimension jumpers and Kaolla Su and where many questions will be answered and a few bombshells will be dropped. I wanted that segment to be a separate chapter since I didn't want**

**Trust me the next chapter will have many surprises. **

**If this was a book, this would be the tag line for my story. **

**When you think they knew it all, in the end, you find that they knew hardly anything at all.**


	6. The Meeting with Kaolla Su

**Chapter 6**

**The Dimension Jumpers**

_The Meeting With Kaolla Su _

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

**_Story Notes:_** _Please remember this when reading this story to avoid confusion._

"Words surrounded by "" are spoken words."

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by anyone from the parallel dimension.

**Words in Bold are spoken by Keitaro.**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined are referring to the people in the parallel dimension

Names that are NOT underlined are referring to the people from our dimension.

Review Reply notes:

I_ appreciate all reviews that I get. My story has received _**14 mostly positive reviews**_so far and I am happy that they, the readers, are reading this story. I like getting reviews because they tell me if I am doing something right or if I am not then I can improve this and any future piece that I have written. I strongly recommend reading _**The Dinner Party Confession**_. This one shot is by far the most funniest thing I have ever read. It is not easy to laugh at your own work and this one is by far the most funniest thing you will probably ever read on this website. Please read and review. _

Story Notes

I mentioned in Chapter 5 that the next chapter would contain a few bombshells. I was not kidding when I said that. What Keitaro and Motoko learn from Kaolla Su would be life changing for the two of them. I thought that it was time to throw a few twists into the story that I feel will make this story even better then it already is. I bet that you, the reader, will never have seen them coming.

_Kanako led us to the base of operations for the resistance against West Hinata. The building they used was the Hinata Sou. I can only guess how they were allowed to use this building as their base of operations. Hell, it was just an all girl dorm in my dimension and it was owned by my family. I wonder how my other self fits into this picture. I wonder how the rest of my other self's family fits into all of this. I have been in this dimension for a while and still I can't make any sense of this madness. I had so many questions and I haven't got one straight answer. I do know one thing though, that I seem to have quite of few enemies who want me for some purpose. I don't know what it is but since it seems that the west side is full of sadistic maniacs, it can't be anything good._

"Ok go through this door and Kaolla Su will meet with the two of you."

_We walked through the door not knowing what to expect. When we finally saw Kaolla Su there was something different about her. She wasn't the energetic out of control little girl that I remember her as._

"Hello Keitaro and Motoko. It is a pleasure that I can finally see you two face to face. I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"**Why was this building turned into a base of operations? In my dimension it was an all girl dorm."**

"This building used to be an inn but when the war started, we decided that this was the best place to hold operations since it was secluded and the large hill it sat on made it harder for enemies to sneak in. I did say it made it harder for our enemies but it wasn't impossible for them to attack."

"I know this first hand. You probably want to know why I move using this mechanical chair instead of walking around. I was usually careful about walking around outside and I got sloppy. I got Haruka killed and I was paralyzed from the waist down by an assassin's bullet. She saved me and I would have been dead had it not been for her."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that, Kaolla."

_That sounded like Haruka's voice but how is that even possible. She just said that she was dead but I can hear her voice. I hope I am not losing it now._

"When she was alive she was like my mentor and advisor when I needed help with things in my life. I imprinted her memory and personality into the computer mainframe. So in the sense it is Haruka since this is her memory and personality talking to me as well as you. She can form a hologram of herself to talk to since it makes you look insane talking to yourself all of the time. She controls the automated security system and basically all of the machines in this building and keeps watch over the base during the night when we are all asleep."

"You are perfectly fine, Keitaro."

"**Where are you, Aunt Haruka?"**

_Suddenly a gun popped out of a wall and shot a bullet near Keitaro's feet._

"**Oh shit, what the fuck was that for?"**

"I told you a thousand times, the name's Haruka, you idiot."

_Most everything in this world was different from my dimension but I guess some things just never seem to change._

"Your sister, Kanako is the head of security and my personal bodyguard since the incident that left me like this."

"Hey Su, are these the people you were talking about?"

"Yes Sara, this is Keitaro and Motoko. Sara is my personal assistant and is a big help. It has become harder to work around here when you can't walk around and she helps me with my work."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Sara."

_I was very shocked when I saw Sara. The Sara of my dimension is a spoiled bratty kid. The Sara of this dimension is well polite and nice to be around. I wish this Sara was from my dimension._

"_**I heard we were important to you. Something about an immortality gene and.."**_

"Well, I will explain that to you two. The first people who were born on this earth had the immortality gene but it seem that gene died out early on in mankind's history. I discovered that the gene was not gone from the human race but simply dormant. I discovered this when I met you two or at least my Keitaro and Motoko. It wasn't completely active since they still grew older but couldn't be harmed by most things. When they grew to a certain age, the gene would activate and you would become immortal. We had finally finished working on it. I was able to prove that it worked but my work got leaked to Tsuroko by a spy working for her who somehow slipped in and stole my research. I am not sure but she may have used that research but I have no information to suggest that she used this in any way."

"_**How were you able to discover that it worked without testing it on someone?"**_

"I will prove to you that it worked. How old do you think I am?"

"_**Well, I would guess maybe 14."**_

"Nope, I am 25 years old, Keitaro. The gene was implanted when I was 14 years old. I haven't aged a day since then but I didn't have this ability until after I was paralyzed by one of Tsuroko's agents."

_I never really knew how old Su was. Since she had the ability to transform into an adult and then back into a child made it hard to tell._

"My work did not only consist of the immortality gene but I was working on the ability to clone human beings and I finished this work and I learned how to successfully clone a human."

"**I don't understand how this relates to us."**

"We were afraid that if Keitaro and Motoko were killed then we would have no chance of ending this war so we decided that we would preserve DNA of Keitaro and Motoko and if they were found to be killed then we would clone them both and send them into an parallel dimension that would keep them safe until it was time to bring them back. You, Keitaro and Motoko are the clones that I created and sent into a parallel dimension to keep safe."

_I was completely shocked. I was a clone but how could this be? I need to know the truth and I wanted it now._

_I was at a lost for words. A clone? This makes no sense at all. I have memories that dictate how my life as a swords woman went and I was never told any of this. _

"_**Su, why don't we remember this past life if what you say is true?"**_

"Think about it for a moment. You both don't recall much of anything but from your past until you moved to Hinata Sou. The memories of the time spent at Hinata Sou really happened. You weren't able to recall your past life but subconsciously you could remember some things from time to time. Motoko, do you recall feeling as if you were deeply in love with Keitaro? How do you think that you were able to make secret arts master so early in life? You were able to do this because you attained the highest rank of your school at the time the DNA was extracted from you and the knowledge came back to you much quicker the second time around.

"_**Yes but I thought it was brought on by a cold and not a real feeling of affection towards Keitaro and I thought I was just gifted in the way of the sword." **How does she know all this! Is it really true what she says about me being a clone?_

"Your subconscious told you to seek out the Hinata Sou because in your past lives this was a safe place and your instinct told you this as well even though you probably didn't know why because the memories of your past life would surface from time to time. I wasn't worried about that happening because you would quickly dismiss the thoughts and not try to act on them in any way. Now Keitaro do you recall a promise you made that you will get into Tokyo U?"

"**Yes I did make a promise to someone that I would get into Tokyo U? Do you have feelings for a Naru Narusewega even though she appears to not like you at all?" **_How does she know this? Is this girl telling me the truth? _

"Tsuroko is using Tokyo U as a base of operations against us and your past self promised Motoko that you would break into Tsuroko's base and defeat her. You were both avid supporters of Tsuroko and were high ranking military soldiers but you both became disillusioned and turned on Tsuroko and decided to join up with my sister's government As for your feelings for Naru, lets say you had a one way relationship if you know what I mean."

"**Where there any other people that you cloned besides the three of us?"**

"I have a list of the people I have cloned and you can take a look at it."

_I took the list from Su and started to read the list of names and this is what it said. . ._

_Motoko Aoyama former general W Hinata army/secret agent E Hinata Gov_

_Keitaro Urashima former Lt. Commander W Hinata army/secret agent E Hinata Gov_

_Kaolla Su chief science and weapons officer E Hinata Gov_

_Shinobu Maehara a.k.a. Eagle Eyes Spy/Assassin E Hinata Gov_

_Naru Narusewega freelance spy/secret agent currently hired by E Hinata Gov _

_Kentaro Sakata freelance spy/secret agent currently hired by E Hinata Gov_

_Mutsumi Otohime Chief engineer Okinawa Island inventor of the air ship allied with E Hinata _

"Mutsumi perfected the invention of a lifetime. It is called an air ship. A ship that can be used like a boat and fly like a plane. It was quite unique and it caught my eye when one of them flew over East Hinata. I contacted her and became good friends. You, Keitaro in your past life and Mutsumi were close but were not romantically involved. Naru and Kentaro are romantically involved and are practically inseparable. They were the ones who flew the airship that I saw fly over East Hinata and our government hired them to help us fight the war that has been going on for quite some time now. Your clones that have been living in a parallel dimension to our own share many of the personalities traits and also carry memories of their past life that surface from time to time. You probably have witness this happen in the past and you have experienced this yourself."

"I will contact Kentaro and Naru and ask for their assistance. They won't allow you to pilot their airship so they will come with you and fly their ship and the one that you will be using. Don't worry about those two. They are quite capable of handling themselves out in the field. I will ask Mutsumi for another airship for you two. Don't worry about training yourselves. You both in your past lives were excellent pilots. The ability to fly the airship will come back to you."

"When the preparations are set we will inform you of the plan of attack. In the meantime, we will show you to your room and you can access the computer and delve into a variety of topics. The history of this place will be quite informative for the two of you."

_We didn't know what to say or think anymore. We both had figured out that we were just transported to an alternate dimension and needed to go home. I didn't know if I have left my home or returned to my home now. We just didn't know what to do anymore. Right now, I need to know what I can do to end this war. _

_There were many things that happened in our lives that I couldn't make sense of. Memories that we had that no one else can remember. Feelings that have no basis in our memories. We were just scared and confused because our lives were taking a drastically different shape and coping with the changes have been difficult for the both of us. _

_As I spent time with Motoko I had started having the feeling that I loved her deeply but I didn't know why I felt this way. Motoko told me that she felt the same way about me but didn't know what to make of it all. She started to feel comfortable being around me and she didn't know why. Before we took this trip, she couldn't stand being around me and felt that I was a helpless, worthless, perverted man with no redeeming qualities but now has feelings of love that she can't explain. Memories came to her that she can't make sense of. Feelings that don't have a basis in the memories she had up until the start of this journey. As we made the journey of a lifetime, it seemed that the life I left started to fade from memory and this past life started to come back.. _

_I felt tougher and stronger and seemed that I had incredible fighting skills but back there I was a weak helpless man but here I started to feel stronger and it scared me. Motoko didn't feel much different. I guess that her life followed a similar path up until the point of traveling to this dimension. For now, we will rest. I would like to do some research since the history of this place should be quite interesting. _

Author Notes: I said this will contain bombshells and I wasn't kidding now was I? The next chapter will be a transitional chapter in which Keitaro and Motoko will learn more about the past history of this Hinata Hot Springs and how everything became what it is today. For a sneak peek into the future. I will tell you this. There will be several fights that will occur between our heroes and the enemy. The final enemy they will face will NOT be Tsuroko. Who this all powerful enemy they will face is well it will be someone you never ever expected. I will just say that this story is going to heat up fast so sit down buckle up and hang on because it is going to be one bumpy ride.


	7. A History Lesson That We Will Never Forg...

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

The Dimension Jumpers

Chapter 7

A History Lesson That We Will Never Forget

**_Story Notes:_** _Please remember this when reading this story to avoid confusion._

"Words surrounded by "" are spoken words."

_words in Italics are thoughts or descriptions_

Words in regular type are spoken by anyone from the parallel dimension.

**Words in Bold are spoken by Keitaro.**

_**Words in Bold AND Italics are spoken by Motoko**_

Names that are underlined are referring to the people in the parallel dimension

Names that are NOT underlined are referring to the people from our dimension.

**I tried to understand what I was told up to this point but it was almost impossible. Me, a clone? That would have been impossible to believe but what I heard and seen so far made it sound almost normal.**

**I noticed now that I recall knowing the secret arts of the God's Cry School but how do I know all this if Su is lying to us? When I tried to use a sword, it seemed almost natural that I held this weapon in my hand. The techniques flowed out of me like these skills were almost second nature and I didn't understand why that was the case.**

**Motoko was surprised that I knew the same techniques that she knew and when we dueled the battle was intense and ended up in a tie even though she used every ounce of conviction and skill to defeat me she could only battle to a tie. Everything Su has said made sense and now I knew the truth about me, Motoko and everything else.**

**I wanted to know what events led to this monstrosity that lays in front of us. This war and senseless killing and so many ruined lives and for what purpose does this all serve? Absolutely nothing. I don't understand why everyone acts like this is the only country left in the world.**

_I went to the computers that Su mentioned and Motoko shortly followed me in. I turned one of them on and searched for the history of this place. Several articles came up and I skimmed through some of the titles._

**Unstoppable Virus ravages the West killing millions**

**Nuclear War declared between Europe and the Middle East death tolls unknown **

**The virus spreads to Asia, Africa, and Australia sparing only Japan death toll mounts even higher**

_One article caught my eye as I read it. I decided to read the article and see what it had to say._

**Hinata Council member Tsuroko Aoyama makes disturbing prediction**

**Today, Tsuroko Aoyama made a disturbing prediction regarding the fate of the country of Japan**

**The fists of God's fury will pound the country of sin, the country of immoral values and waters will arise separating our perfect pure city from this immoral nation.**

_Another article dating a few weeks later was quite shocking to say the least._

"**Fists of God's Fury" unleashed upon Japan death toll unknown**

**Two earthquakes registering 10.5 on the Richter scale struck Japan around the city of Hinata Hot Springs. That city was spared any damage but the rest of Japan separated from Hinata and sunk under water killing untold numbers of people. **

**Only a few small islands are all that remain of Japan besides the city of Hinata Hot springs and some portions of Tokyo. The Tokyo U building is one of the largest buildings to survive the devastation. In lieu of the recent devastation of Japan, Tsuroko Aoyama was named Prime Minister of Hinata Hot Springs for a lifetime term of office.**

**_One thing that puzzled me the most is that there is absolutely no mention of anything remotely evil regarding Tsuroko until about six months to the day that we stepped foot in this parallel dimension. It seems that this was a peaceful place until about the time that Kitsune said that Motoko of this universe was killed, hmm. _**

**_This doesn't add up but if Tsuroko was not the evil monster that we know now then what could have possibly changed her to this evil person that now stands in our way? _**

**This answer is the next piece of the puzzle that can put this whole story together but are we ready for it? What adversaries stand in our way of freeing this place from the vile evil that had done so much damage to this place and its people?**

**The answers to this questions would come soon but is either of us ready to face it?**

**Author Notes: This is the end of Chapter 7 of The Dimension Jumpers. This is a short chapter because it is more of a transitional chapter and the next chapters will show the battle to Tsuroko's headquarters and the battles they will have to win to defeat the evil that has taken control of this Hinata Hot Springs.**


End file.
